mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Oka
“I will continue fighting no matter what anyone says to us otherwise.” —Megumi is one of the major characters in Voltes V: The Master Race. She is the daughter of General Nobuyuki Oka and a Taimanin within the ranks of the Voltes Team. She was seemingly killed prior to the movie in what appeared to be an accident during the test of Voltes V. Her apparent death seemed to have caused Nobuyuki Oka to develop a grudge on the Voltes Team, especially Kenichi and Ippei, as he blamed them for her death. However, it turned out that Megumi was the catalyst for the Protodaemons and had actually been abducted by the enemy alien forces, being kept alive for the past three years. Appearance Megumi is a slim and beautiful-looking young woman in her late teens with golden-brown eyes and long blue hair that is tied into a ponytail with her pink ribbon. Her Voltes Team pilot bodysuit is a yellow-and-white vest with a belt buckle, a skirt, pink sleeves on her arms, white gloves and yellow stocking and high-heel boots. Personality Part of the Voltes V Team, Megumi is a person with a calm yet alert disposition and the voice of reason among the male members, especially whenever Kenichi and Ippei were about to clash during personal conflicts. Her cool demeanor and uncanny skills qualified Megumi as the fifth and only female member of the Voltes Team. Megumi also seem to be a selfless, compassionate and protective person who even decided at one point to willingly end her life to protect her friends from being infected by the Protodaemons. Background Voltes V: The Master Race Megumi Oka is a Taimanin, an anti-demon kunoichi, and the 18th heir of the Kouga-ryu ninja clan. She received special training during her childhood. By the age of 13, she already possessed extraordinary skills and lightning reflexes, partly from her mother whom she was taught the gentle arts from and learned to be kind and fierce at the same time. While she was still starting off in the Gosha Academy as a first-year student, she was recruited by her father, General Oka and his colleague Professor Hamaguchi. Three years prior to the events of The Master Race, during the peak of the Moon War against Boazanians, Megumi was given the task to pilot the Volt Lander of the Voltes V in its trial stages, however she was unknowingly infiltrated by the Protodaemons that were trying to take over the Voltes Machine during the attempted combination. Megumi forcibly had the Voltes V fail in combination in order to be crushed to try to prevent Kenichi and the rest of the Voltes Team's machines from being infected and kill the Protodaemon in the process. However, it was too late and Megumi was teleported away. After the accident, General Oka examined the wreckage of the Volt Lander and didn't find his daughter's body. Despite the absence of Megumi's corpse, Oka under the influence of the Protodaemons still blamed Kenichi, Ippei, Daijirou and Hiyoshi for his daughter's death. Eventually, three years later, he put the old Voltes Team under an illusion that included Megumi's appearance death until Hyouma's Combattler Team, with the help of Sabato Kiryuu and one of Megumi's teachers Murasaki Yatsu, detected that Megumi is actually still alive and contacted her to reveal what really happened, encouraging their friends to bring the fight to Protodaemons together and rescue their old ally. After the defeat of Gepelniche, the god of the Protodaemons, Megumi and Kenichi finally reunited and confessed their true feelings for one another as the movie ends with the two kissing and the Voltes and Combattler Teams watching in awe. Gamera vs. The Dark General Megumi, along with the rest of the Voltes Team, would join their allies in the war against the armies and their Seven Generals of the Mycenae Empire. Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Kenichi Gou Megumi and Kenichi have gotten close together during their time in the Voltes Team in the battle against the Boazanians. However, while they did have feelings for one another, they never confessed these until it was too late when Megumi was "killed" during the accident of the Voltes V test formation. Her apparent death was partly reason for Kenichi's drastic change in behavior over the next three years as he was resentful at his former comrades for their incompetence in allowing this to happen. But when he learned that Megumi was still alive, he almost felt like his long rage for vengeance was being dispelled. When the two personally reunited after Gepelniche's demise, Kenichi let out all of the emotions that he had been hiding behind his rough demeanor for three years, as well as confessing his real feelings for her which she gladly returns. The two kiss and start becoming a couple. Nobuyuki Oka Abilites Aside from being a well-trained Taimanin, Megumi is an adequate pilot, able to control a Voltes Machine like the Volt Lander of the Voltes V. Gallery Portraits Megumi_Oka_Portrait.png Megumi_Oka_in_an_apron.png Screenshots Megumi_1.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Taimanin Category:Gosha Academy Students Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Voltes Team